


Orange is No Black

by All_Smiles



Category: K-pop, Orange is the New Black, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, Crime, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orange is the New Black References, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Smiles/pseuds/All_Smiles
Summary: The stories of seven boys who've been sentence to months-to-years in prison.





	1. The 7 Inmates

**Author's Note:**

> There are some rough spots of this fic, I'll be sure to warn you when they do pop up.

*This is a basic run through of information on the boys that includes what they're in for. Their ages are according to how old they are when the fic takes place. The pictures are more like visual representations of what they look like face wise.

 

** Kim Seokjin **

Also known as: Jin

DOB: December 4, 1992 (23)

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 63 kg

Offense: Sex solicitation 

Sentence: 3 years (In his second year)

Other: Kim Namjoon's "prison wife"

 

**Min Yoongi**

Also known as: Suga

DOB: March 9, 1993 (23)

Height: 176 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Offense: Drug possession with the intention to sell, organized crime

Sentence: 10 years (In his first year)

Other: Park Jimin's boyfriend

 

 

** Jung Hoseok **

Also known as: J-Hope

DOB: February 18, 1994 (22)

Height: 177 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Offense: Armed robbery

Sentence: 5 years (In his 3rd year)

Other: Kim Namjoon's partner in crime

 

**Kim Namjoon**

Also known as: Rap Monster

DOB: September 14, 1994 (21)

Height: 181 cm

Weight: 67 kg

Offense: Armed robbery

Sentence: 5 years (In his 3rd year)

Other: Jung Hoseok's partner in crime, Kim Seokjin's "prison husband", aspiring rapper

 

**Park Jimin**

Also known as: Chim Chim (only by Suga and ex)

DOB: October 13, 1995 (20)

Height:175 cm (what he states to seem taller, actual is 173.6 cm)

Weight: 61 kg

Offense: Drug possession

Sentence: 4 years (In his first year)

Other: Min Yoongi's boyfriend, aspiring world traveler

 

** Kim Taehyung **

Also known as: V

DOB: December 30, 1995 (20)

Height: 179 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Offense: Manslaughter (involuntary)

Sentence: 2 years (In his first year)

Other: Aspiring artist

 

** Jeon Jungkook **

Also known as: Nochu, Kookie (by Jin)

DOB: September 1, 1997 (19)

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 66 kg

Offense: Sex solicitation

Sentence: 3 years (In his first year)

Other: Youngest in the prison

 


	2. Happy Fucking Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin's first day in prison and the story of how one regular night for Jungkook winded up changing his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content.  
> 

****

Gif is from [here.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514325219931801278/)

**September 1st, 2016**

There we were, all coupled up in the van. Me, a much smaller guy and the driver: a very gorgeous tall man with very broad shoulders and fluffy black hair. Unlike the orange jumpers me and the shorty had on, he had on a navy blue jumper with a beige parka to keep him warm.

 

The guard tossed in two mini duffel bags filled with sheets.

"Take them down to minimum security," he said in an aggressive tone. A tone I knew all too well.

"Will do," the driver responded in an almost bored voice. The guard slammed the door shut and the driver started the car.

 

He turned to us. "I'm Kim Seokjin, call me Jin though. What's you're names?" He nodded to the smaller guy.

"I'm Park Jimin, call me Jimin." He shrugged. He had an very light, almost feminine voice which went with his softer features. He was so cute it was hard to believe he was a criminal.

 

Jin looked at me. "Um, I'm Jungkook. I just go by that." I stated. "Does everyone go by nicknames here?"

"No," he responded. The guard knocked on the door telling Jin to move. "Alright, alright!" He said putting the car in gear and pulling off from the main building. "To answe your question better, no, not everyone goes by the nicknames but a lot do. The guards will call you by full or last name though. The ones with a superiority complex will just call you 'inmate.'" Jin made a left turn at a fork in the road. "How old are both of you? You both look pretty young..."

"Twenty-one next month." Jimin responded instantly.

I sighed. "Nineteen today."

 

I could feel the van slightly slow down with Jimin's big brown eyes focusing on me and Jin's from the van's front mirror. I noticed he kept his eyeliner black, intense, and smoked out.

"You serious kid?" He asked.

I nodded.

Jimin let out a tsk. "That's fucked up. They wouldn't wait until October huh?"

"Nope. They said I should have thought of that before selling my ass." 

"Typical." Jimin smacked his full lips. Jin's gaze grew sad.

 

As the van pulled up to camp (as minimum security is called) Jin put on a navy blue catchers cap back wards. "Well, then lets make your first of prison count," he said, "happy fucking birthday am I right?"

I smirked, "Yeah."

 

***

**August 5, 2016 (11:55 pm)**

I was in the bathroom lasping my body in baby oil and making sure my eyeliner was smudged enough to give me perfect bedroom eyes. Two of the essential things I always carry with me in my back pack: some type of body oil and black kohl liner.

I was in the penthouse of some fancy hotel after being picked up by some wealthy man, hopefully a bachelor, from the Red Light district. He was waiting for me right outside the bathroom in a giant bedroom with mood lighting and sultry jazz music playing.

When I was ready, I stepped out in nothing but my boxers. I had made sure to ruffle my black hair so that it appeared tousled and sexy, this guy seemed like the type to like that.

He walked up to me, blazer and loafers off with his burgundy tie loosened. "You look fantastic." He said. He hand't given me his name which most didn't so that the risk of getting exposed as a homosexual or bisexual is lowered. There have been a few cases where men who've crossed prostitutes wind up getting pictures and even videos of the sex leaked to their bosses at the expense of their job.

"I try," I responded batting my eyes. He offered me a glass of champagne and I took one small sip. I don't drink however I usually take a sip to please clients.

We started to kiss heavily and put his hands all over me from my shoulders, to my abs, and eventually my ass before teasingly tugging around the band of my boxers. All you could hear were the moist sounds of our lips smacking togethere.

"Blow me," he demanded. I began to unbuckle his pants and situated myself on my knees. As I lowered myself, I unbuttoned his shirt and as I worked at his pants I noticed a black string snap from his clothing and land on the beige carpet.

Oh shit.

I went down to inspect it, only to see my worst fear had come true. It was a wire. I was fucked. I looked up, he had his head tilted up waiting for me to begin the oral sex. I figured I had five minutes to get the hell out.

I kissed from his thigh up to his torso and then said, "Baby, I forgot something in the bathroom. You'll like it, it's a lot of fun." I said giving him my best seductive glare.

"What are you waiting for?" He breathed. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before lightly walking to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it.

In a state of panic, I quickly through on my clothes and shoes, grabbed my back pack and looked out the window. Out of all the nights to be in a penthouse it had to be this one! I couldn't just drop down 30 stories. I breathed lighter so I calmed down.

"Shit!" I whispered. I had to be stealthier. The bathroom was also connected to the living room of the penthouse, my best bet was to exit from there.

I very quietly opened the door that lead to the living room and quietly made my way out of the door, placing my hand between the lock so he wouldn't hear the door click.

Then I ran.

 

***

Jin lets us out of the van and leads us to the front door. "Welcome to Chungjun boys," he said. We all walk in to see guards and many other men, mostly in navy blue jump suits. Very few were in orange like us. I noticed they also got heavy looking combat boots unlike our newbie sneakers.

"Alright you two are officially under evaluation until they can figure out what cells you belong in. Once you get placed that's when you get navy blue jump suits and a job assignment until then you wear orange and take orders from insecure men and women wearing funny uniforms. Today you will get your IDs and meet your counselor's. Breakfast is at 8:30, lunch at 12:30, dinner is at 5. Snacks and other stuff like flip flops and tooth paste are at the commissary." Jin spoke every word like he was an announcer at a basketball game.

"Where can I get that eyeliner?!" Jimin asked almost excitedly.

"Oh, there's makeup at the commissary too."

Jimin's face grew shocked. "Really?"

Jin nodded. "Yup, up until last year you had to smuggle it in."

"What changed the policy?" I tilted my head while asking, genuinely interested.

"I convinced Rap Mon to write an essay to the authorities on why we should," I noticed Jin's eyes had a little sparkle in them at the mention of Rap Mon. "It was so genius really. He argued that the added makeup would actually be financially beneficial to the prison as well as encourage the inmates to keep up with hygiene. Three weeks later and boom! They actually began to allow makeup here! There's BB cream, eyeliner, tinted lip balm, and eyebrow pencils. There's no setting powder but I use this little trick where I cake on baby powder and then set my face in cold water for a minute. Works like a charm and better than any powder on the market! I got it from my mother."

Looking at Jin's face, it did look pretty smooth. "Thanks," I said keeping that trick for the back of my mind. "This Rap Mon guy must be pretty smart."

Jin grew a large smile. "The smartest guy I know." 

A guard scoffed. "If he were  _so smart_ he wouldn't be in prison now would he?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "Whatever Officer Crack." The guard shuffled uncomfortable, his name tag said "C. Park." 

"Move along _inmate_ , before I give you a shot." 

We continued walking. "That's Officer Park or Officer Chanyeol since there are a lot of Park's here. He's had it out for me because I refused to give him head in the custodial closet when I first got here. Since I became Rap Mon's prison wife he's  _really_ has been out for my head."

"That's terrible!" Jimin gasped.

Jun shrugged. "He's a pussy. He can't even write up one shot against me so I'm not worried. He legit caught me and Joonie getting it on in the library and didn't do anything. He did watch though." 

"Joonie?" I asked.

"My nickname for Rap Mon. Anyway this is where you'll get your ID's printed. We have to wait for the guards to get here."

Just think a navy suited guy with neon sea/mint green hair came up to the hallway and locked eyes with us, and made a bee line for our way looking quite lethal.

Jimin glared, "Hhh-hey Yoong-" before he could finish the mint haired guy slapped Jimin so hard in the face he bent over in pain afterwards.

"How stupid can you be Jimin?!" He asked in a loud-almost-yelling voice before turning his back on us as Jimin held his face looking on the verge of tears.

"That's a shot Min!" Yelled a random guard. The mint haired guy didn't respond and just continued to walk.

Jin looked at Jimin wide eyed. "Care you explain?"

"That's my boyfriend." Jimin sniffled. 

There was a pregnant pause before Jin simply said, "I'm sorry."

My eyes stayed looking at my feet that were above the dingy tile.

 

***

**August 6, 2016 (12:37 am)**

 

Ten minutes of running and two subways later and I am banging continuously on Sana's apartment door until it finally swings open revealing her in a lavender robe with jet black hair and pink highlights all over head.

"What? I'm with a client?" She said clearly a bit angry but the sugar sweetness of her voice still remaining.

"I need a place to stay Sana. You owe me and it's an emergency."

She sighs. "Fine. Sleep on the big couch. There's blankets and pillows in the linen closet if you need them. Don't bother me until the morning please."

"Got it."

Sana's place was forty-five minutes by train from here. Me and Sana go way back to our days in foster care. We winded up in the same home, she was shipped all the way from Osaka, Japan! We were both used and abused by our foster parents as sex workers and then tossed out as soon as their clients no longer considered us young enough, which was seventeen. She and I both unsurprisingly winded up in the prostitution rings of Korea. Both lost and have no idea how to make livings outside the oldest job in the book.

I tossed my boots to the front door and hung my camo green jacket on the coat hanger, Sana yawned.

I heard foot steps and looked over to find a very short woman with a dyed silver bob standing in the frame of Sana's bedroom in a over-sized t-shirt.

"What's the problem? Is he another one of your clients or..."

"No, no," said Sana, "just an old friend. We can get back to business." She walked over to her. "Taeyeon, Jungkook, Jungkook, Taeyeon."

"Hi," I waved. She nodded at me. "Let's go," Taeyeon said hitting Sana on the ass, the two transcended into Sana's room and I crashed on the couch by the window in my plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans, not caring about blankets or pillows, and slightly panicking every time I heard sirens in the distance.

 

***

"Okay hold sill," said the commanding voice of Officer Choi, or Officer Minho as Jin called him. I waited for the flash and next the printer was moaning and I was having a clip-on name tag on the front of my uniform. "Park Jimin," the guard's voice boomed through the room. He walked in the room still rubbing his cheek. The room was small and grey with only the white backdrop and a small table with a camera sitting on top with a printer next to it.

"Alright Park, stand infront of the white background and hold still." To everyone's surprise, Jimin smiled brightly for his photo.

Jin lead us once again. "Next you will get your counselors, looks like you both have Bang Si Hyuk. He's decent enough, would you believe he was my counselor when I first got here?"

"Who's your counselor now?" I asked.

"Kim Taeyeon." I stopped in my tacks. 

"K-Kim Taeyeon?"

Jin stopped and raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes, Kim Taeyeon. Do you know her or something?"

I swallowed a wad of saliva. "No, I just - I thought I did. I heard her name wrong. My mistake." 

 

***

**August 6th, 2016 (6:23 am)**

I awoke due to the sound of ruffling, I looked over and saw Taeyeon slipping on her periwinkle blazer that matched her pencil skirt. Her hair looked slightly dishelved and her makeup had been reapplied. 

"Ya know sometimes I think the stuff people like you and Sana do should be legal. Then I remember the country I'm living in and laugh." She says sliding on her silver ten centimeter heels. 

I chuckle. "You can say prostitution. It's not an illegal word."

Taeyeon just smiled at me. "Tell Sana she was lovely as usual."  She grabbed her purse which was leather burgundy and left the apartment.

I went back to sleep.

 

***

"So you're in for sex solicitation?" Bang Si Hyuk said raising an eyebrow. "How'd you get into that?"

I blinked. "Let's just say, it runs in the family."

"Well according you your files you're adopted." Si Hyuk or Mr. Bang seemed to be nice enough but too nosy for his own good.

I stayed silent. He eventually sighed. "Okay look I'm not going to make you talk about uncomfortable stuff but you're gonna have to answer my questions if I'm going to help you. You'll be with a more...qualified counselor soon enough if they see it necessary."

I stared at him.

He puts his hands on the table.

"Well can you at least tell me how you got caught?"

"Yeah," I focus on the pile of paperwork on his wooden desk. "A man picked me up, wanting service. Turns out he was bugged, you can guess the rest from there." It wasn't completely a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Bang let out a whistle. "That's rough."

"Tell me about it. It was one of the most embarrassing of my life. And I've had some pretty nasty ones."

"Well Jungkook, I want you to know that you can put that behind you. This is a place to redeem yourself. With time things will get better, but just realize your in here for a reason."

I laughed. "I'm in here because two consenting adults had sex and one made money. Totally good reason."

Si Hyuk made a very serious face. "Prostitution is a very serious crime. If you had a problem with that then you shouldn't have done it."

"Thanks for the sound advice." I said with a flat a voice. It was the very bullshit all of the officials said to me the day I got indited.

"You're welcome. Next week you'll be with your official counselor. It might be me, it might be someone more serious. But until then good luck."

"Cool." I said in the same flat voice getting up and heading out of the door.

"Oh yeah and happy birthday kiddo."

"...Thanks." I said before closing the door, thinking to myself how many levels or awkward that was.

In all honesty, I didn't mind Bang. His views were botched but I think had he known the whole story, he might not have made an ass out of himself.

 

***

**August 6, 2016 (8:17 pm)**

 

I spent the whole day at Sana's avoiding the outside. She was understanding and even ordered take out that night. We sat on her couch eating noodles and steamed meats watching some obnoxious drama. She was going on about Taeyeon and how she's become a real regular at this point, seeing her sometimes four times a week. I go on about how I practically have maybe one regular and the rest are just on for the night.

Then there was a knock on the door. A very loud and authoritative knock followed by "SPD OPEN UP!" Sana and I glared at each other in fear because they could be hear for either of us.

Sana reluctantly got up from her seat on the couch and went over to her door as they continued to knock loudly. She unlocked the door revealing two large police officers. One of which was the one I was with the last night

"Yes?" She said in a small voice. 

"Is there a Jeon Jungkook here?" The one I didn't know asked.

Sana looked like she was about to panic. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I wouldn't bring Sana down with me. I couldn't and wouldn't.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook." I said stepping behind her.

"You're under arrest for sex solicitation." Said the officer I did know. And there it was.

"How did you find me?" I asked as they stepped into the apartment and brought out handcuffs.

"We received an anonymous tip that you were at this address." The one I didn't know answered.

I turn to Sana, "You...didn't did you?"

"No, I swear I didn't Jungkook! No one knew!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

They secured the cuffs on me and began to read me my rights as they escorted me out of Sana's apartment and down to the cop car, eyes following us.

 

***

"And finally these are your temporary bunks. You'll be sharing a room with V and J-Hope who have the room permanently." Jin says leading us into one of the rooms along the hallway with an open door. What was most startling was that everything was white. White walls, white tiles, white drawers, even the metal of the bunks was so pale it blended in with all of the white of the room. The only color in the room where the blankets atop the beds and the navy blue jumpers worn by the two inmates.

One of them flashed an obnoxiously bright smile. "I'm Hoseok, call me J-Hope. I think V can advocate that I'm a pretty good roommate."

The one called V, who was sitting atop the bunk with a sketchpad laughed showcasing a boxy smile. "He's the best if you don't mind snoring. I'm V by the way."

"This Jungkook, kind of like a Kookie. Can I call you Kookie?" I shrug having a likeness to the name. "And this little one is Jimin."

J-Hope whistled. "You ought to be careful. Without the right kind of protection there are definitely some dudes, some of them guards that will be willing to dog you out. Kookie over here's pretty big and has that whole aloof thing going on , so he doesn't have much to beware of."

"I think Jimin's safe. He's Suga's boyfriend." 

J-Hope raised his hands in defeat. "Then I rest my case." J-Hope goes back to reading his novel. "This ones pretty good, Namjoon recommended this one to me."

"What's it called?" Jin asked.

" _Demian_. It's a real mind trip-" as J-Hope goes on to Jin about his novel I take that as a safe time to set up a bed.

"Do you want the top or bottom bunk?" I ask Jimin. "It really doesn't matter to me."

"I prefer the top." He replies in a sweet manner.

"Bottom for me then," as I begin to unpack the bleach white sheets from the duffel V stops me.

"Ohhhhhhhhh no. Don't worry about that we'll make your bed for you." He says hopping down from his bunk.

I scoff at him. "Do I look like I was raised by wolves? I think I know how to make a bed." 

"There's a specific way we do it here. Just trust us. We'll make the bed for you." V insist. "I'll do yours. J-Hope-hyung you handle Jimin's."

"Got it," J-Hope says standing up and heading to the bottom bunk.

"It looks like I'm done with you guys for now. I'm going to go find Namjoon and then talk to JB and Baekhyun later." Jin says putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Is Baekhyun still trying to nail Officer Chanyeol?" J-Hope ask sounding amused.

Jin rolls his eyes. "Yes, and I hope he does. It would be nice to get him off of me for a while. See you guys later."

"Later Big Momma." V says. I noticed V's hair particularly long as if it hadn't been properly cut in a while meanwhile J-Hope's looked cleanly chopped and cropped.

Jimin watches J-Hope and V set up our beds with the precision of a classical painter. "Do the guards really sleep with the inmates?" He ask.

"Oh yes, especially if there's contraband going around. You want some street food? Blow a guard. You want some drugs? Blow a guard. Want some more money in your commissary? Blow a guard. Back when makeup was contraband you'd blow a guard for that too. Keep in mind, you might do more than blowing depending on the guard."

"I miss sex," Jimin says absent mindidly sitting on J-Hope's bottom bunk. "I miss my boyfriend. But I'm not fucking a guard."

"I thought he was here?" V asked. "Isn't he Suga?"

Jimin nods. "Yeah but he's mad at me. For winding up her ya know? I don't think he'll be speaking to me for a while."

J-Hope sighs. "I'm sure you'll make it up to him. Besides if you're his boyfriend then I doubt he'll let anything bad happen to you."

Jimin gives a small smile.

"Gosh Jungkook you're so fucking quiet." V says.

"I'm more of an observer, I guess." Which was true, but my main thing was I knew jack shit about these people, I needed to get a feel of them before I knew rather I could remotely trust them or not.

 

***

**August 6, 2016 (10:16 pm)**

I had been handcuffed and sitting on a hard chair for the past two hours, my ass hurt so bad I knew when I stood up my ass would be sore. I was sitting next to the desk of a person who was typing up my file, and had been for past hour. Asking me all kind of questions "Where did you grow up? Where did you go for school" ect... The black tag on her desk read Seo Juhyun*. A brunette with long locks reaching her waist, and big brown eyes behind thin circular frames.

"Are you sure you don't know who turned me in?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Sir," said the desk worker. "If the cops said it was anonymous then it was. I have no way of knowing at this point." She responded. Juhyun had been kind to me the past couple of hours, brought me coffee, water and even a doughnut. "Looks like I'm just about done, and the interrogators should be ready for you."

"Interrogators? Why do I need interrogation?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "They want more info on the prostitution rings. See if you can help them, they also want to know more about the girl you were staying with."

"That's ridiculous. I'm on my own." 

"Mr. Jeon, my advice to you would be if you know anything to tell them. I know you don't want to out your friends but you'd be doing the system a favor. I mean you're looking at a max of five years. If you help them out, you might be looking at a year max, possibly even just months." Juhyun looked at me with her puppy eyes and for a second I considered it purely for her sake.

But I quickly snapped out of it. "I don't know anything. They're not finding out anything." As much as I'd like to, I wasn't going to tell her the whole story either, for all I know they could have bugged her or her desk to see if I'd lie under oath and get me double sentence for perjury. They weren't fooling me.

Juhyun let out a deep sigh. "If you say so." She said lining up the thick wad of papers that were my file. She then walked away and returned to her desk shortly after turning them in. About five minutes later I was called in to be interrogated.

It was what you'd expect, a big dark gray room. A table, with me sitting there, and two cops. One was the one I knew the other was one I didn't but not from Sana's apartment. 

"So Mr. Jeon how have you been?" The one I knew asked me smugly.

"I've had better nights," I responded. "Question, aren't you only supposed to get the prostitute saying they'd have sex with you for money in audio or is getting service from the prostitute apart of the job too? Because you seemed pretty anxious for me to blow you." Not my smartest decision but I was tired of seeing this asshole everywhere.

He didn't take to well to it. "You know Mr. Jeon we can give you as long as a sentencing as we want, and right now you're looking at five years. So unless you start talking you might wind up with more. Keep insulting me, and well you don't want to know what could happen then."

 _Typical._ I thought to myself. "Okay fine? You want the whole story? My real parents didn't want me. The most I know about my past is that I was born in Busan. That's it. I was dropped into foster care two days after I was born and from then I was shipped off until I eventually landed at one place that wanted me. They just so happened to also be an undercover child sex ring. And that's where I learned everything I know now."

"What was it like there? What was this place called?"

"It was called Sunset Foster Home. It was shut down a year ago due to getting exposed for the filth it was." This was true and according to the look on the cops faces, they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You were under Sunset? Holy fuck that must have been rough." The one I didn't know exclaimed.

"Yeah it was quite the scandal to say the least. Anyway, it was basically a brothel but as illegal as it gets. You'd get people men and women looking to have sex with children, they'd describe what they were looking for and then one of the care takers would basically set them up with a child for the night. There were adoptions but only on Sunday. That was the only day we ever got off. Every other day of the week it was unimaginable.

"It just so happened that I fit the bill for what a lot of those pedos were into: innocent and obedient. I had the looks and with time the knowledge and at one point I was with several couples throughout the night. I hated it but I had no other choice. What's worse is that, I was never able to get adopted. Not because no one wanted me, there were tons of parents on Sundays that would have loved to take me and raise me in a proper home. But I never got that chance because the care takers would always make up some bullshit story as to why they couldn't adopt me, most commonly was 'He's already been adopted, the parents are coming to get him next week.' And it was all because I made them too much money for me to just leave. They needed me to stay afloat and they used me just for that reason. I was nothing more than a cash cow for them. Of course after I turned around fourteen most parents weren't interested in adopting a teenager and I was pretty much sure that I'd never be adopted and I never was. Eventually they tossed me out at seventeen as they did with all the kids because once you're pass sixteen you rarely get any offers, so you don't make them any money, and if you don't make them any money then they don't see any reason to keep you around because you're just a liability."

Both of the cops looked really uncomfortable at this point. "What did you do after you were kicked out?"

"Well when it came to most kids, they either winded up in a group home until they turned eighteen, did something bad on purpose to wind up in juvy or just turn to full time prostitution. And that's what I did. I didn't go to school past my second year of high school so it's not like a college would've even taken interest in me."

"Were you with a specific person? A pimp?"

"I was under someone for about six months. But I quit because I wasn't making enough money after he took his cut."

"Who was the pimp?"

"I never met him. The workers just called him Z." Up until this point everything I'd said was 100% true. But that right there was a lie. I had met the guy, Zico. He even liked me to a certain degree which is why I walked away unscathed.

"How did you work for a guy you didn't know?"

"One of the workers recruited me. Looking back on it, it was probably just a scam and there probably wasn't even a Z to begin with. I was seventeen and stupid." Lie. Truth: Zico saw me walking his streets and recruited me. 

"How did you quit?"

"I stopped going to that side of town. I cut off all ties. No one ever came looking for me." Half Lie: Zico let me leave. Truth: They didn't come looking for me.

"And you say you've been alone ever since?"

"100% alone. I make my own money. I keep all of my earnings. I was able to get a small apartment for myself and buy my own food, and not live with fifty other kids in one house being forced into stuff no kid should. Everything I did, I did on my own terms. I was independent." That was true.

The cop I knew sighed. "Okay, so what about Sana?"

"What about her?"

"What is she to you?"

I thought carefully for a second before answering. I was not sending Sana down with me. "She's a dear friend. We grew up in Sunset together. The most she knows about herself is that she's not Korean, but Japanese. She's a year older so she got put out before me. She helps me out a lot, and I help her."

"Are you two together?"

I laugh. "Uh no. We swing opposite ways most of the time. She's just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Is she a prostitute too?"

"No," I lied. "She's one of the few of us who did good by herself. She's a waitress at the Japanese restaurant down the street from her. She did it so that she could feel connected with her culture." This was actually the truth. Sana did have a day job.

"Does she know about your profession?"

I can't lie on this one. "Yes, she does. But the great thing about Sana is that she doesn't judge." 

The one I didn't know finally spoke up. "So what you're saying is she's not involved with your world in the least?"

I glared at him. "Sana is 100% innocent. She was just helping out a scared friend." 

Forty-five minutes and several more questions later and the interrogation is finished for the most part. But I don't let them leave without one more question.

"I have a question for you guys." I said tired beyond belief.

"You don't get to ask any questions." The cop I knew stated. I ignored him.

"Who tipped you guys off?"

The officer I didn't know turned the one I did. "Is it okay to tell him?"

He shrugged. "Nothing he can do about it now."

"It was Sana's friend. Kim Taeyeon."

 

***

V walks into the room knocking as he enters. "Hey, newbies it's dinner time."

Jimin gets up on his feet and immediately flees to the cafeteria. "Thank God, I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

"I'll pass." I say laying down facing the wall.

"Jin said you'd especially don't want to miss this."

I turn my head to face V. "Why?"

Taehyung smirks. "Can't tell you. You'll have to find out."

Confused, I roll out of the bed and put on my sneakers, then follow V to the cafeteria where there are decorations with toilet tissue and the what I'm assuming the kitchen crew and all the inmates surrounded by a huge pan-made cake that said "Happy 19th Kookie!" written in golden yellow icing. 

"Happy birthday!" Jin said with the other inmates clapping.

I was so shocked and touched I actually started crying.

"Why are you all doing this? I don't even know majority of you." I said in between tears.

"First off, high I'm JB head cook here," said a very attractive inmate with jet black hair, seductive eyes and wearing a kitchen uniform. "Normally I don't do much for the new inmates here, and when I get a visit from Jin he's usually complaining about how he wants my job and how he should be working back here as well, but he was so upset that you are the youngest inmate and that it was your birthday of all days that he convinced me to do something special for you. So I baked you a cake. I hope you like funfetti because that's what you're getting."

"Thank you, so much for this. Funfetti is wonderful. It's more than enough. Really thank you." I sobbed.

"No one deserves to spend their birthday laid up looking at a wall. Even someone like us." said a tall purple haired guy with his arms around Jin, he flashed a dimpled smile and I was 100% sure this was the famous Rap Mon.

"Jin, I really owe you big one. Thanks Big Momma!" I say hugging him tightly.

"Don't call me that Kookie. I also figured the party would be a good way for you to meet people. You have this antisocial vibe that just doesn't flow well here."

"I'm not antisocial, I'm careful." I laugh.

"Ain't that the truth." Said the mint haired guy, Suga from earlier. I saw Jimin from the other side of the room looking at him longingly and I felt legitimately bad for him. I'd never had a real relationship before but I could feel his pain in his eyes.

"Enough of all this boring talk. Let's eat please!" JB said pulling out something to cut the cake with. There was a back up cake given that all the inmates had shown up and one pan cake wouldn't do it even if it was the biggest pan cake.

Growing up, Jungkook's birthday was never made a big deal by anyone but Sana, and now seeing a group of complete strangers celebrate it moved it more than he should have. To most people, this would have been one of the worst birthdays, but to Jungkook it was one of the best.

 

* * *

 

*You guys know Seo Juhyun better as SNSD's maknae Seohyun.

 **Author's Note:** First official chapter. I actually wrote most of it out, the last third I just typed from my mind. Also sorry if it got a little botched towards the end. I started typing this at four in the morning and it's like 9:30 right now. Ugh. I'll be happy when I take finals and get out of school!

Sana and Taeyeon have a bigger part in this, not a main character but a reoccurring one. Also more idols will be involved but BTS is the main focus of this fic. 

Leave me feedback!

 


	3. Between a Bookshelf and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga attempts to give Jimin the cold shoulder, and Jimin relapses the entirety of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content, alcohol use, and drug use/selling.
> 
> Info to Know: I mention the Korean school system in here, so in case you're not familiar with it I'll give you the basics: it's broken down into two terms. The first term starts in early March and ends in mid July which is followed by a summer break that doesn't end until mid/late August. Then the next term starts and doesn't end until mid February. There's a winter break in late December until mid/late January, the students come back for their final exams. The college entrance exams are held in November. I also mention a hagwon which is essentially a private school students go to after their regular school every day (from 4-really late at night) to get extra tutoring and practice.

Gif is from [here.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/41b2652360652f96913c00c4896afe79/tumblr_inline_o72nd7mAsJ1rznnc7_500.gif)

 

**September 3rd 2016**

 

"I look like shit, my dye job is totally ruined thanks to the harsh prison shampoo." I pouted glaring at my washed out red hair which had become a light orange over the past couple of days. The shampoo used in the prison smelled of harsh cleansing chemicals and obviously wasn't meant to bring longevity and protection to dyed hair. My saving grace was the conditioner Jin made from the oils of the kitchen and smuggled in hair moisturizer which kept my hair very fluffy, soft and shiny. 

I was in the bathroom with J-Hope and Jungkook, we'd grown very close to each other over the past few days. J-Hope has especially been a good sport by getting up every time I or Jungkook woke up bursting into tears in the middle of the night, he'd crawl into our beds rub circles on our backs, and let us know that this would all just be temporary and that we'd have our freedom sooner than we thought. Last night I woke up every hour with tears pouring down my face, and J-Hope comforted me every single time. I felt so grateful to him that I got him two chocolate bars from commissary. One from me and one I got on the behalf of Jungkook since his friend sent in the commissary a little late and it won't be in his account until next week. When he offered to pay me back I told him to keep it and consider it a birthday present.

Besides he and J-Hope were doing a lot for me already.

Since getting here, I'd been getting a lot of unwanted attention from other beefier inmates. And they don't leave me alone unless J-Hope, Jungkook, or V are around me. Just this morning I went to go the wash room to splash some cold water on my face to bring down my puffy eyes (to no mistake) and as I was in there about to tear up again a super tall and intimidating inmate took the time to tell me "Crying sweetheart? I can make those go away if you give me the grand chance."

"No thank you," I replied in a small but firm voice.

He got a little annoyed and continued "I can make you feel good, I can make you feel things you never thought you could. Just give me the chance and I'll make those tears disappear." 

"I'd rather not. I'm with Suga and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be very happy to hear about you hitting on me." I looked in straight in his intense eyes.

He snorted. "You keep saying that but I get the sense that you're lying. I've never seen you hang around him, he never talks about you. I doubt he even knows you exists. Give it up sweetheart, if you ever were together-which I doubt- it's obvious he doesn't want you now."

There were tears going down my face at his words. I was so hurt all that came out of me were a few stutters.

"Leave him alone," said a husky voice which I knew was Jungkook's. He stepped beside the other inmate sizing him up. "He's mine."

"He said he was Suga's."

"Well, he's getting over his break up with him. But he's slowly moving onto me. So beat it. Now." The inmate pursed his lips together and walked off.

I close my eyes taking what just happened in. "Thank you Jungkook for that." I said. "You really don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I'd rather pretend to be your prison husband than have someone try to scam on you like that guy no worries. I actually came back because I noticed you were gone and I wanted to check to make sure you were okay."

I smiled at him, "Thank's Jungkook...that really means a lot to me. You're the baby of this group and here I am acting like an even bigger baby than you."

Jungkook shrugged, "It's no biggie. Some of us are just more sensitive, I understand. It is prison after all."

Fast forward a few hours later and we're back in the bathroom washing our faces after showering, which the showers here sucks because there's no warm water. It's either too hot or too cold and the stalls smell like actual garbage and have a yellow tint across everything when I'm sure it used to be white at some point and it's weird because you'd think by the bunks and stuff being renovated that they'd also renovate the bathrooms but noooo. That didn't happen!

"Maybe your washed out hair dye will make the other inmates less attracted to you?" Jungkook asks working moisturizer into his skin. "God this moisturizer sucks, it's almost as if it's making my skin dryer. What the fuck?"

"Don't worry, once your commissary comes you can get the good smuggled in stuff. Also, no chance of the inmates laying off of Jimin, he looks to sweet and cute. Your best bet is to keep laying low with Jungkook until Suga comes around." J-Hope laying on deodorant.

"He won't even look at me Hobi! Maybe that inmate from earlier was right, maybe he's moved on..."

J-Hope sighs deeply. "I talked to Jin earlier, he says that Suga talks about you all the time; he's always worried about you and all that. But he's vehemently pissed at you for getting thrown in here. He's scared you purposely got locked up to be with him which he thinks is stupid to mess up your record like that. He kind of blames himself for this." 

I felt a wave of emotions, I felt relieved, sad, and angry. "If Yoongi thinks that I would purposely go to jail in the name of love he's a bigger sap than I already thought he was. I would never do that. I got locked up because I was taking pity on myself one night and things got way out of hand."

J-Hope started to laugh. "Suga a sap? Please tell me more!"

Yes, Yoongi could be quite the sap. There some nights where after me and him had made love and turned in for the night that he would cling onto me as if he were hanging on for dear life, kissing up my neck, whispering into my ears about how much he loved me and would always be with me, and after a few more minutes one of us would get the great idea to go for another round and the cycle would start all over again.

With that in mind, there was one emotion that was screaming at me loud and clearly right now: horny.

"When we get back to the room, I feel like I'm being spied on every waking moment I'm out of it." I look over to Jungkook whose writing something on the mirror in bright red dry erase marker.

J-Hope quirks and eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

Jungkook smirks. "Stole it from the supplies room. I'll return it later however for now I want to have some fun with graffiti."

J-Hope rolls his eyes. "Please tell me you're not doodling a dick."

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "What am I? A seventh grader?" It looks more like he's writing something.

"Compared to us, yes." I say.

"Take a look," he says capping the marker and boasting a proud smile, exposed bunny teeth and all that reminded me of someone.

J-Hope and I move over to get a closer look and Jungkook has written in the marker down the mirror:

_Dim the lights down baby, dim the lights_

_We gonna double your heart great form lady, just dim the lights_

_I’m a beat that pussy like you never ever felt before_

J-Hope cocks his head to Jungkook. "I thought you liked boys?"

"I fuck both men and women thank you very much! Most of my clients were male though. Anyway it's not really about me as it is Rap Monster."

"Rap Monster? As far as I know he's not beating pussy but he is boning Jin."

"It's a lyric from one of his old songs. I was flipping through some of his old lyric books he's had and when I cam across that he was so embarrassed it was funny. Ya know he speaks fluent English? When he told me what that meant in Korean I busted out laughing."

"Jungkook why would you write one of the lyrics in such a public space?!" I piped.

"Relax no one will know it was him. I just thought it was hilarious."

"Why would you write that particular lyric when nobody in here is getting pussy unless they're fucking one of the female employees here? It's not like anyone will get the inside joke!" I continued.

"For Rap Monster's reaction! Christ hyung you're so uptight it makes me think if you even did a crime!" 

I rested my case. "Can I see that actually?" 

Jungkook hands it to me without even blinking. "What are you going to write?"

"Just getting a frustration out of me." I said as a I wrote SEX in huge letters across my mirror.

***

**July 17, 2012**

Jungkook wasn't completely off when he called me uptight, in fact, had they seen me back in my schooling days they probably wouldn't even recognize me. I was always a very straight edged kid. I studied hard, got excellent marks, never missed my curfew or a day at the hogwan, never went out to parties even on vacations, never drank or smoked cigarettes. The idea of even smoking marijuana was offensive to me as I viewed as a low class habit losers and wannabes. The only thing I really took liberty in was food however even then I wasn't gluttonous, the main reason I had a chubby appearance was genetics and the fact that I really didn't move around a lot because I was always at home or the library working on school work and studying, however I eventually lost some of that in high school when I began dancing to which I must say, I developed a passion so deep that I eventually became a top student in that too. My life at home was great, my parents loved me, my little brother admired his hyung like no other little brother could, I never went without anything. I lived a very simple and productive life.

Until that one day on summer vacation, when I let Nayeon drag me to a house party a few blocks over from my house. I lived in a fairly well off neighborhood so there were quite a few upper middle class kids he through wild parties and one of them just so happened to be a fellow peer of mine, Moon Jongup. It was the summer break we get in between terms, the weather was nice especially for a night. At first I objected however Nayeon finally put her foot down.

"Park Jimin you are going to this party and that's final! We take the college entrance exams next term and I'll be damned if you don't have fun before them." She said sounding like a demented mother.

Lim Nayeon was my best friend all throughout my entire schooling and she was always immensely popular due to her perfect pretty looks and the fact that she was also in the top ten of our school didn't hurt either. She also didn't judge me for being gay which was another plus and even helped me come out to my parents to which I was given a lot of support from all of them. However Nayeon, unlike me, actually had a legit social life that didn't involve just the librarian at the local library. She always tried to get me to go to the hottest parties and social gatherings and she was always met with a "No, I'm studying." from me. But she was being very persistent this night and I was feeling lenient because the first term of our junior year was killing me and something deep down inside was telling me to go to this party.

I finally agreed and Nayeon helped me pick out some clothing to wear. Despite me being very straight edged, I did have a knack for fashionable clothing outside of the Plane Jane uniforms we had to wear every day. 

"You have to wear red," she said sitting cross legged in my computer chair. She was already dressed and ready, she clipped her wavy jet black hair into a half pony tale and was sporting a white long sleeved crop top and high wasted short shorts. I noticed she even gave her bangs a slight trimming allowing her dark brown eye shadow to be seen. "Red's your color."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think? I'm not sure about that." Red was a pretty bold color for me at the time. I was mostly either seen in black or gray.

"Yes! You'll stand out which is good. I want all eyes on you tonight Jiminie~"

"Why? Why do I have to stand out? Please tell me you're not going to try to hook me up!" I say panicking.

Nayeon nods. "Yes, but with the way you're going to be looking tonight you'll be doing all of hooking up." She's joking of course, we were both virgins and didn't really plan on getting that changed anytime soon. 

I look through my closet and sigh. "The only thing I have that's red is this Chicago Bull's jersey I have from my family's trip last break." I say holding it in front of me.

"That's perfect! We can give you a hip-hop look. Trust me Jimin, boys will be begging for your number at this party if you trust me."

So I did. I winded up liking the way I looked. The jersey showed off my new arms muscles that I got from dancing, the shorts showed off my toned calves and the snap back framed my face, however I still looked very baby-ish. She talked me into wearing my gold watch even though I really didn't want to because that's only for special occasions only. Before we finally walked out of my room she stopped me.

We arrived at the party around eight and I took notice that a good five people that were hanging outside the house were shocked to see me, rather it was because I'd never been to a party before or if it were because of my outfit was beyond me; however something told me that it was a mixture of both.

The atmosphere was pretty much what you'd expect, loud bass heavy music, a combination of alcohol, cigarette and reefer smoke clogging up the home, bodies dancing rapidly to the beats, drinks going everywhere, cheering, the whole nine. I really wasn't feeling most of it however I did enjoy the music.

Nayeon had went off to join some of her friends who were attempting to make screwdrivers and cosmos without any of the necessary ingredients and I stuck to the dancing. There was a lot of American music playing. "Party Rock Anthem" was blasting through the speakers and although that song was two years old at the time it was still pretty impossible to not dance to. Next came "Sexy and I Know It" which was then my time to wonder what the DJ's obsession with LMFAO was, but I still danced a little more sensually than the previous. Finally it switched to a different song, another old one, "Like a G6", I actually winded up enjoying dancing to that more than I thought I would. When Genuwine's "Pony" came on I was tired dancing to dance song after dance song and left the main dance area, traveling to the kitchen where the drinks were, as well as a tipsy Nayeon.

She giggled at me when she saw me. "Wow Jimin, you're soooooooooo sweaty!" She said.

"I've been dancing my ass off for the past ten minutes!" I gasp. "I need water. No alcohol!" 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. "You're no fun, Chim!"

"Excuse me! I came to this party this has to be something." 

Nayeon reached under the table. "Whatever," she slid me a cold water bottle, I'm guessing there was a cooler under the table.

"You the best!" I say popping the cap off and chugging half the bottle.

I just then felt a hand on my left hip, "Hello, Jimin isn't it?" said a very smooth voice.

I turned and was shocked to find it was Min Yoongi. He had to be in college by now as he was two years my senior. I actually had a crush on him my freshman and sophomore years and he was just as hot. Hotter in fact. Those seductive eyes and high cheekbones still drove me crazy and it didn't help that his black hair was messier and his style outside of a uniform was also pretty cool as well. He had a hip-hop style too only his was a bit more badass and unlike me he actually had the hard-looking exterior to pull it off. 

"Ye-yes. You're Min Yoongi sunbae right?" I said hating myself for stuttering.

He smirked at me and I felt my heart flutter. "They call me Suga now."

"My apologies, Suga sunbae." I said.

"It's no biggie, care to join me on the balcony for a drink?" I had to have been dreaming, Min Yoongi was talking to ME? I flashed my nervous eyes to Nayeon who smiled her big bunny smile.

"Boy you better go!" She said. I turned to Yoongi.

"Sure, I'd like that." Yoongi smiled.

"Sweet." He took my hand and led me up the stairs and up to Jongup's room where there was a couple of blunts being passed around in a circle and outside on his balcony where there was only a couple of people, and one was being dared to jump from the balcony to the pool which was packed.

Right next to me was a cooler and I decided I needed a bit of liquid confidence if I were going to get through this night without giving Yoongi "deer-in-the-headlights" eyes and fished out two bottles: one with Soju and one with Ciroc - both clear.

"If you want to feel it sooner I suggest the Soju, but if you want to avoid vomiting then I'd go with the Ciroc." Yoongi said calmly.

I nod and immediately go for the Ciroc, I want to avoid vomiting at all cost. Yoongi hands me a cup from the stack and I pour about a shots worth before gulping the whole thing down and coughing violently from the burning sensation in my throat.

"Holy shit!" I said. I noticed Yoongi was soothing me, rubbing small circles on my back and brushing the hair out of my face. 

"First time huh?" He chuckled.

"That obvious?"

He continued to chuckle, "You have no idea, you just made a big rookie mistake."

"Well what wise words does the master have to offer?" I ask playfully surprised by myself but also 100% sure the alcohol didn't kick in that fast.

Yoongi rubs his thumb across his chin smirking. "Take small sips and exhale before each one."

I eye him suspiciously "Is that really gonna work? Or are you tricking me into embarrassing myself further Suga sunbae?"

"You can just call me Suga, please. And if you want to put it to the test be my guest."

I tap my foot. "I wanna see you do it first."

Yoongi slashes a gummy smile and my heart practically melts. "Accepted." He pours himself about a shots worth into a red cup like mine and proceeds to exhale and then takes a pretty decent cup of the alcohol and doesn't have any coughing or noticeable discomfort. "Tada!" He says goofily.

"Nicely done,"

"Your turn." I pour another shot's worth in my cup and do as he did, there was still some discomfort in my throat but it wasn't nearly as bad as my first shot, in fact I didn't even remotely cough.

"Wow, that does work!" I say smiling at him.

"I told ya so!" He said in a playful tone.

We were like that for the next ten or so minutes, it was the best ten minutes of my life truly. We were talking, sipping our drinks and I stopped once I felt myself getting tipsy. Then came the song - finally a slower dance song and one that's new! Sunmi's "24 Hours" ah how I loved that song! I started humming to it.

"You like this song?" Yoongi asked.

"I love it! I love to dance~" I was very tipsy.

"Dance with me, Jimin." Yoongi said softly. I agreed and we began dancing, my body took on a different vibe, one that was more seductive and eventually turned into is just grinding onto each other for well into "I Like It" which had us making out to Zion T's "Two Melodies." Believe it or not, it wasn't my first make out session but it was the better than the ones I'd had before with my ex. In between our heavy petting Yoongi was complimenting my lips a lot talking about how soft they were and how he could kiss them forever. And while I wanted to kiss his forever too, I had to stop myself. 

I told him. "I'm sorry Yoongi, I have to go. I promised my parents I'd be back at a reasonable hour and I never miss curfew." Which was 100% true but I also didn't want to do anything I'd regret and the longer I stayed the more I could feel some more bad decisions coming my way. 

"I'll take you, I have a car where do you live?" Yoongi offered. I internally questioned myself if I were that tipsy to agree to drunk car sex, and I concluded that I wasn't and agreed.

"I just live a few blocks over, I'll guide you." I told him. We walked down stairs as he dug in his pockets for his car keys, I found Nayeon in her same spot, just as tipsy as before but with more people. 

"Hey love birdies!" She said excitedly.

"Nayeon I'm gonna go home, it's about time for my curfew. Yoongi offered to drive me." 

She made a goofy face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm okay just be safe." She winked.

I gave her daggers. "Not funny. Do you have a ride?"

"Of course! Wheein is my designated driver! But I won't be leaving for a few hours so don't wait on me."

"Alright. See ya Nayeon!" I waved as Yoongi wrapped one hand around my waist so I wouldn't stumble so much.

"Later Chim," she said flashing a drunk smile.

 

***

**September 3, 2016**

V is sitting across from me at breakfast going on about he'd love to be able to see Van Gogh paintings in real life, meanwhile I don't have the heart to tell him that I actually saw them live and in person when my family was on the same trip to Chicago as it was when I got that Bulls jersey. 

"I mean the pictures online and in books is great and all, but man what I'd give to see them live and in person! That must be something." He says taking a bit of his dry toast. 

_It is._ I think as I pick through the slop that is supposed to be oatmeal.

"Still messed up over Suga huh?" V breathes.

"That obvious?"

"Very," he takes my hand in his that's resting on the table I notice how tiny my hand looks in comparison to his big ones. "Don't worry, it will be okay."

"Everyone keeps telling me this but I'm having a very hard believing it." I sigh.

"Just give it time, everything gets better with time."

Jin comes up to the table and hands me two frozen cold spoons. "Place these over your eyes for five minutes, takes the puffiness right away okay?"

I smile up at him. "Thanks," I say placing the two spoons over my eyes, shocked at first by the sensation but growing accustomed to it as they stay on my face. 

"Rough night huh? Hobi told me." V said.

"Yeah, you slept right through it." I laughed.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. My folks once knocked over the entire liquor cabinet and I didn't find out until the morning because I didn't even hear the crash."

My jaw drops. "Wow. I've never been that sound of a sleeper. In fact I was usually up when most people were sleeping."

"Why? Insomnia? Job?"

"Studying really."

"You'd get along with Rap Mon, he's a genius and was one of the top students in the nation once."

"I didn't know that! I was never that good but I was like #2 in my whole class at one point, I never fell below #7."

"I didn't know you were that smart-speaking of Rap Mon him and Jin are totally making out at their table." 

I remove the spoons and focus on Rap Monster's table and sure enough he and Jin are in a really intense make out session, my eyes fall on Yoongi whose eating his food avoiding all eye contact as usual and that's when I've decided I've had enough. I stood up and stormed over to their table looking straight at Yoongi.

"Look at me," I said firmly to him.

Jin unlocks lips with Rap Monster, lips swollen and he looks at me. "Sweety you have to keep them on a full five minutes or more for it to work!"

"Huh? Oh! Not you Jin, I'm talking Min Yoongi. My boyfriend."

Yoongi takes a sip from his plastic cup, still not making eye contact with me. 

"Look I get that you're mad at me, but get over it. I'm in here, let's deal with this like adults." 

He takes in a spoonful of his sloppy oatmeal. And that's it I'm fed up. Done. It's now or never. I sit down right next to him and slide his food tray quickly from him.

"You will talk to me!" I snap.

"I won't do shit," he snapped with his eyes blazing at me. "I won't be held accountable for you getting in this shithole Jimin! Don't even try it. You had a chance to be something and you ruined it."

"I never asks you to take any account for what I did. Don't even try that shit on my Yoongi. I got in here because of my own fucked up mistake and I regretted it before I even set foot in here!" I watched as Yoongi's expression didn't soften, not in the least bit. "Look I get that I'm a helpless romantic and you're a sap, but if you honestly think that I would purposely wind up in fucking prison just to prove a point to you, then you're disturbingly narcissistic! This isn't Romeo and Juliet Yoongi! Don't let this end in tragedy!"

"Inmate, if you don't go to a different table I will write you a shot," said Officer Park behind me.

"I was just leaving." I said shoving Yoongi's food tray back to him and walking away.

As I sat down back in front of V he gives me warning eyes. "You got to be careful with the drama Jimin. These C.O.'s like order and if you come in here making a shit storm it won't end good for you."

"Yeah, well the beginning wasn't so hot so I say it doesn't even really matter." I say popping my spoons back on my eyes. 

Just then I feel a body sit next to me.

"Hey Jimin, hey V," says the voice of Jungkook. "I saw what just happened Jimin, I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it too hard, I was just fed up." I reply trying to keep my cool.

"Hey V, whose your counselor by any chance?" Jungkook asks sounding kind of nervous.

"Taeyeon, why?" 

There is a pregnant pause and I remove my spoons and look directly at Jungkook. "What's going on?"

Jungkook leans in real close. "You promise not to say anything right?" He looks at us with wide eyes.

"What? You're banging her or something? C'on Jungkook, it's prison. Who are we gonna tell?" V says.

Jungkook shakes his head. "Just promise."

V and I and make eye contact before nodding our heads at Jungkook in agreement.

Jungkook sighs. "I think she got me locked up."

Taken aback, V and I both have wide and shocked faces and Jungkook's remains nervous. "How is that even possible?" V asks.

"I'm not sure if it's 100% the one that's here but when I asked who turned me in the officers back in Seoul said it was Kim Taeyeon."

V lets out a long exhale. "Do you know what she looks like?"

Jungkook nods. "Yeah, short with a silver bob, dresses really professional. Ring any bells?"

V gives Jungkook a pitiful look and nods slightly. "Yup that's her. Look what exactly did you do in order for her to feel the need to turn you in?"

"That's the thing I don't know. She was fucking Sana one moment and then the next she was turning me in? It doesn't make sense."

I piped up. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to her? It doesn't make sense for her to be using a prostitute and then turn in a different one for the same stuff. Think back, like way way back. Are you sure you never crossed anyone by the name of Kim Taeyeon?"

Jungkook responded immediately. "No, absolutely not. I've been thinking about it literally since the day I was told in the interrogation room. I can't think of a single fucking thing. I'm stomped."

I just shook his head. "I'm really sorry Jungkook, looks like you're going to have to find out the old fashioned way: ask her."

Both V and Jungkook begin laughing so hard, filling up the entire cafeteria with their chuckles and cackles gaining the attention from other inmates and peers. I just look at them.

"What?"

Jungkook finishes laughing and gasps for breath. "Wow Jimin...just wow. I'm not gonna ask her shit! What I will do is probably sneak around, dig up her past, see if anyone she knows or is related to could possibly be someone that has it out for me. My enemies are a very small number and I barely remember them so it shouldn't be that hard."

I cock my head to the side. "Why can't you just ask her?"

V sighs. "Jimin, look you seem like the type that grew up around honest people right? Like Namjoon? Well we don't have that luxury. The people we've had to deal with are liars, cheaters, and manipulators. There's no such thing as honesty among them. We're dealing with someone who got Jungkook _locked up_. There is no civil confrontation."

Jungkook gives me suspicious eyes, "You really are naive aren't you?"

I hear a loud snap from across the room and look to see Jin giving me hawk eyes, "5 minutes of constant contact Jimin!" He said loud enough for me to hear.

"Right," I said placing the spoons back over my eyes.

I hear a chuckle coming from V, "With how obedient he is it's no wonder all the other inmates want him."

***

**October, 2014**

It had been over a year since Suga and I had met and started dating. He drove me home after the party last summer and we shared a kiss followed by the exchanging of numbers. We texted so much after that and he even hunted me down at the library after he was done with his university classes. It was sweet and eventually blossomed with time into something a lot deeper and more serious to the point that Suga could see me in his future quite brightly and I could see him in mine. Despite his more rebellious tenancies my parents loved him and my little brother practically admired him. Life was good, very very good.

Until Suga told me the following when we were cuddling in my bedroom late one night:

"I'm not going for my masters, Jimin."  

I turned to him, half shocked and half angry. "What?"

"When I graduate in January I'm not returning to uni for my masters." He said it very calmly.

Suga was a musical production major at university and had been doing so well he was the top person in his major, he even took on extra classes so he could meet all of Gen-Eds so that he could graduate on time. Suga was passionate about school, not as much as me, but he took his education very seriously because he wanted to make it big as a music producer one day and he wanted the credentials for it! This just wasn't making any sense to me, and especially giving the Suga I know.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

"Because, I feel as if I need a break from education. I need time to explore and be myself you know?"

Such a generic response, I motion for him to go on. "What exactly do you plan on doing to 'find yourself' Yoongi?"

"I want to travel the world see places I've never been, gain experience."

I roll my eyes. "You'll have time to do that after you get your masters! It's just two more years baby." I say kissing the tip of his nose.

"No, by then I'll have so much debt I'll have to work for at least another ten years before I can even think of taking a two week long vacation in _Korea_. I want to do this now while I still have time."

I sigh deeply. "What about me huh? What you're just gonna leave me here with the occasional phone call and post card? That's not fair Yoongi!"

Yoongi smiled that killer smile. "That's where you come in you see, I want you to come with me Jimin. We can travel together, see the world together, be together without having to worry about any school or grades."

Okay, had my boyfriend gone insane? "You do realize I still have years more of undergrad left right? I mean I finish my first semester in December!"

"And your grades are high enough to the point you could be gone for five years and they'd still let you in with open arms. Think about this Jimin! You're young, in love you have so much ahead of you, you've got to get it while the getting's good." His voice was sincere and calming and utterly convincing. But still, I turned him down and it wasn't until later on a week before he left that February that I finally agreed because of something Nayeon said to me while we were out getting street food:

"You know Jimin, I really shouldn't be saying this but I think you should go with Suga. Think about it, you're whole life has really been nothing but doing what others want you to do. You've slayed your whole life in front of books maybe it's time that you take the initiative and do something for you. Because I know you want to go and it's not like you can never come back. It's your life, you need to  _live._ " I thanked her and ran back to my home to pack up my things, break the news to my parents who like every time before, were nothing but supportive and a week later I was on a plane with Yoongi on our way to Japan.

I had to look at things from his perspective as well: he wasn't poor but he wasn't like me. Someone who'd been to places like North America and such as regular vacations. He was raised in his beloved city of Daegu, only to be uprooted his first year of high school to Busan where he attended my school only to have his parents move back to Daegu once he graduated high school and he stayed in Busan for me, despite the fact that I knew he wanted more than anything to be back in his hometown. I could see why he'd want a chance to just get away from it all. Start something fresh and new with the person he loves. Not to also mention he was never truly accepted by his father for being with me, a man; it was best for Yoongi to stop pleasing other people, and it was time for me to follow suit and live my life with him. And so it was then that I had to square everything away with my professors, my parents as usual were extremely supportive and even agreed with me to an extent. The only person who was really upset with me leaving was my little brother, Jihyun. But I assured him that I'd send him a postcard from every country I'd went to and to send him and bring back all kinds of souvenirs. And it was then that I took the biggest risk of my life.

***

**Mid 2015**

Things had been truly amazing for the past few months. We spent three weeks in Japan, two weeks in Thailand, four weeks in the U.K., we'd done a lot with each other. Jihyun probably had a stack of postcards from me, Yoongi and I had grown closer in ways I never thought we would. We laughed at each other over our reactions to salty foreign food, our attempts at other languages, and how we lived with each other. I learned just how fearless Yoongi was, not even breaking a sweat during any flight duration meanwhile I was a panicky mess from the flight from Asia to Europe. We laughed, we cried, we tried pot for the first time in Amsterdam and overall, fell even deeper in love. It was honestly the best time in my life.

And it was then, in France, that our lives went from perfect to FUCKED.

I was looking at the mirror patting down my wet black hair, I'd just gotten out of the shower, it was one of the most beautiful bathrooms I've ever seen. Double doors, golden accents, huge mirrors, huge bathtub and a shower with the perfect water pressure. I felt relaxed and good especially sense Yoongi had, quite literally fucked my brains out.

He slithered right into the bathroom still in his pajamas, sleepy looking and a knowing smirk on his lips. "You smell good," he said coming over, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and snuggling his lips and nose into the crook of my neck. ", like lavender or something similar." His deep and smooth voice tingled my ear drums. "Good enough to eat." 

I chuckled. "Yeah right, we just went three times." I turned to him and kissed his cheek.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "What's one other time?"

"Another thirty minute shower!" I said giving him a playful push.

"We could do it in the shower. Get extra clean and dirty at the same time." He winked.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "If we go again, we're getting in the bathtub afterwards."

"You make the rules Chim Chim, I just follow." He teasingly slapped my bare ass wet ass and then jogged off back into the bedroom, I gasp and run right after him giggling the whole time before he took my hand and flung me onto the bed, my back hitting the wave of soft white sheets and thick comforters as Yoongi got on top of me and we began kissing passionately, as I began to remove his pajama pants by tugging at elastic waistband. And JUST as we were about fully divulge into each other there was a stern and loud knock at the door followed by loud French words.

Long story short, it was the police coming for Yoongi. It was revealed how Yoongi was getting the money to be traveling this much: drug dealing. Actually drug trafficking. Working right under one of the biggest crime bosses in Korea. 

I really should have known, Yoongi didn't earn that much to be traveling like this by delivering food back in Busan, I just sort of went with it and didn't ask the big questions. All he told me was something about a big internship that required him to travel. I was so stupid. How could I not have known? And so it was then, as I watched my boyfriend get escorted out of our hotel room in handcuffs and me, sent back on a plane to Korea that I for the first time, was truly heartbroken. Even more heartbroken than when I had my first boyfriend, Tony, back on a family trip to Los Angeles in The States. He's the one who gave me the nickname Chim Chim, my first kiss, not _quite_  my first love. I used to think he was my first love, until me and Yoongi started dating. We didn't know each other long enough to fall in love since I was only in the US for two months back then. As I sat on the plane watching as the land crossed over from Europe to Asia, my heart hurt even more than when I left Tony at the airport leaving a puddle of tears on his chest after hugging him as I went to board the plane. Even more than that. 

Yoongi was in holding for a long fucking time. A good seven months of getting legal shit together and then going to a trial. Nothing ever seemed to be going right, even Yoongi's lawyer at some point was like "There's too much on you, but we'll try everything we can." I told him to get my family's lawyer but, to put it in simplest terms, my family wasn't really fond of Yoongi after hearing about the drug trafficking and Yoongi was convinced the lawyer his "boss" set him up with would get him out. Little did I know I caught his bluff from the get go. Yoongi would never let the authorities know who he was working for (he never even told me his name) but he knew that if they could, they could track him down through Yoongi had his lawyer been in it enough for him and only him. But this lawyer was also working for the "boss" so basically, Yoongi went down to save his ass. I tried to explain this to him, time, and time again but he kept wouldn't listen until that day in February that he got whisked away into prison for ten years. A decade. And I was left alone, no choice but to go back to school in the fall, and wait.

***

**September 5, 2016**

It was my first morning in a few days waking up to a full night of sleep, no waking up and crying, no need for comforting, I just slept. I didn't even dream last night. And in general I felt a combination of numb, anger, and sadness. But mostly sadness.

I could tell that Jungkook was up by the way his leg was shaking, which kept the bed rocking back and forth quickly.

"Jungkook, could I vent to you right quick?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead hyung." At that moment I was truly grateful to Jungkook for allowing me to vent my feelings this early in the morning. I closed my eyes inhaled, exhaled opened them back up as I was facing the tainted ceiling.

"Fuck Yoongi,"

The bunk stopped rocking. "What?"

"Fuck Yoongi. This whole time he's acting like he's a fucking victim in this nonsense and I'm the villain but really fuck him." It was just then that J-Hope came in from taking a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet. 

"Who are we fucking exactly?" He asked.

"Yoongi. Fuck him. I never told you guys this, but he never even told me he was a drug dealer. It all came to shit one day while we were traveling. One minute we were making out in-between sex sessions the next he's in handcuffs with his rights being read to him. You know he never even apologized for putting me through this shit? It's like right after that day there was this big Min Yoongi Pity Party and no one was invited but him. Not even me. I had to beg him to be put on his visitation list because he didn't want me to see him as a prisoner, like I was  _so_ shallow that I would fall out of love with him the minute I saw him in that thrumpy uniform? How fucking offensive is that? Not to mention he left me because of his fuck ups and one night when I'm feeling shitty about myself I decided to smoke some marijuana and get caught and thrown in the same shithole as him but he won't even talk to me because  _he's the fucking victim_?! Fuck him and his goddamn victim complex. Fuck his pity party. Fuck him!" I threw my fist against the bed and the mattress was so thin that the metal underneath made a loud  _bong_ noise that carried. I didn't even care about the pain my knuckles were in.

I took a big breath after saying that, I was sure I was red in the face but it felt good. J-Hope was staring at me with his eyes wide open as if he were terrified of me Jungkook was dead silent.

"You know who you should tell that to?" J-Hope finally said gulping. I sat up and raised my eyebrows at him. "Suga, say it to him. It might, it might make him see your point of view."

Jungkook chimed in. "J-Hope hyung is right, hyung. You have to be blunt and honest with your feelings towards Suga. Because you've been sacrificing yours in order to spare his but in the end it's only damaging your relationship. If you two really want to remain lovers, then you both have to come clean, and it seems like you're going to have to be the one that does that."

I took in everything he said and nodded.

"You know what, you're right," I said. "You're absolutely right. In fact, I'm going to go do that right now." I climbed down from the bunk and past all the stares from my roommates, making a left for B dorm, which is where Yoongi is located. Down the hall from the fish bowl (which is where they call where I'm at for the newbies and others), a right down that hallway past the bathrooms, and to the right of that and down a little more is B dorm. Which I was surprised to find was actually pretty busy this early in the morning. People were up, changing, going to and from bathrooms, touching up their hair, reading, eating snacks. Rather interesting, and sure enough I saw a little mint green head among the others in his bunk talking to Namjoon.

A face popped in front of me, "Aren't you supposed to be back in the tank, fish?" I roll my eyes and push him aside, noticing people whispering about how strong I am for my size.  I walk closer and closer to Yoongi sliding right to front of his bunk; Namjoon stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hey Jimin," he said kindly.

"Hey Rap Mon," I turned to Yoongi. "Suga, we're talking. Right now. You can make this hard and I can just scream it at you right now and make a scene or we can go to the library and talk like civil human beings. Like it or not we're talking." I said this lowly but sternly.

Rap Mon gave Yoongi a knowing glare. Yoongi sighed. "Fine, it's too early in the morning to hear your cat-getting-murdered screeches anyway." He stood up and lead the way to library which was a good thirty second walk of silence. The library was one of the larger areas in the prison packed with several bookshelves on both sides, tables and a backroom filled with atlases and other big important books that most people used for sex. He walked towards the back of the room, all the way to the last bookshelf and a hard wall that had nothing but posters that gave "inspirational" quotes from different novels. Some of which were probably from novels that weren't even available in the prison. I stood in front of him, my back facing the bookshelf and his back facing the wall. Even though I was mad at him, and he was mad at me, I still missed those dark triangle eyes and those lips which could kiss me in ways that made me achieve nirvana. 

"Well," he said.

I swallowed. "Look, I fucked up. I know that and I'm sorry but you need to stop with this whole victim complex thing you have going on. It's selfish and you look like a child." I said straightforward.

Yoongi looked surprised. "Excuse me? Victim complex?"

I nod. "Yes. You'll probably never admit to it but you have one. You've been all me, me, me since you got arrested and it hasn't ended ever sense!"

Yoongi's face scrunched up looking noticeably pissed. "Oh well excuse me if I feel like shit because I made the biggest fucking mistake in my life and my boyfriend decided to follow suit!"

"Yoongi, I'm not mad at you for feeling like shit, I'm mad at you because you never even told me what you were doing! And then once you got arrested you never even apologized for lying to me! You never even allowed me to comfort you, to be there for you. You fought this battle all alone and that's no way to go down! I would have at least attempted to ease the pain for you! But you no, I had to practically get on my knees and beg at your feet to get on the fucking visitation list because you're so ashamed of yourself. I understand you're upset, but you've got to learn to forgive yourself for the stuff you've done. Look at yourself! You're in prison, repenting and gaining redemption. And who knows, if you really reflect on this and show you've truly changed you could get years knocked off your sentence. But you've got to start with forgiving yourself, and you cannot do this alone. I love you Yoongi, and while I admit what you did was dangerous and you are one stubborn little thing, you're not a bad person. You're kind and generous and you sacrifice so much for the ones you love. But it's time to stop sacrificing and get yourself together." I took his hands and held onto them, I internally giggled at how small mine looked next to his.

Yoongi's eyes looked down and there was a pregnant pause for a moment. "I'm sorry Jimin. I really, really am. I just- I don't know? I just thought that I should repent and keep those who I love out of it because I'd hurt them enough. Getting involved just seemed like too much on you. I'd already lied and convinced you to leave your education, I take you on this world wide trip with drug money, exporting and transmitting drugs all while my parents think that I got some well paying internship at a record company that had me meeting producers all over the world! Now that will never happen."

I smack my lips. "You kidding? Jay-Z sold dope for years, he was nothing but a dude on the street; and now? He's a millionaire. He has top selling records, a hit producing record company, a basketball team, his wife is freaking Beyonce for crying out loud! That could be you in fifteen years. Minus Beyonce. I'm not quite at her level but my ass has me half way there." He laughs at my joke and it warms my heart to see that gummy smile once again. "Are we okay now?" I asked.

"We're more than okay, I love you so much Jimin." I smiled at him, grabbed his face and began to kiss him, it was my first time kissing him since forever. My beautiful Yoongi, mine yet again. 

"God I missed your lips." He breathed stepping outside of the bookshelf and opening the door to the backroom. 

I looked at him feeling roiled up and jittery. "Shut up and fuck me." I said lowly and breathlessly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**  Hopefully all the info I put about the Korean school system wasn't too difficult to follow! Anyway in a Google doc this came out to like over ten pages so hopefully you don't mind very long reads. Also this took me damn near a month to finish but mostly because a lot of Jimin's story was improvised and I had to get breaks in here or there but the other stories shouldn't take as long. I didn't want Yoongi to be a stereotypical asshole like in other fics, he's more like someone whose going through something and needs to be pushed in order to open up about it. If you notice this mainly focused on Yoongi's arrest and the details about Jimin's arrest will be in Yoongi's POV chapter.

A big thanks to everyone who gave this kudos and/or subscribing! It really does mean a lot. More of Jungkook's story gets revealed in the next chapter (hint: the member focused on is Jin!) 

Feel free to leave me feedback.

 


End file.
